wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Squirreltail
If you want to use Squirreltail, feel free! Just please ask me first. Ty! ~ Birchfrost22 Appearance Squirreltail is a wiry SandWing/RainWing, who usually likes to be a dark emerald with flecks of white and gold on her shoulders and muzzle. Her eyes are usually a dark green while her prehensile tail is kinked in the middle - ode to an early training accident. Squirreltail usually has a smug expression of complete contempt, and she enjoys loping along the streets of Possibiltiy, showing off a new trinket or piece of jewellery to passersby. She also has the ability to 'cry' when she wants to - which is usually when a merchant won't give her a steep discount for jewellery or something along those lines. All in all, Squirreltail looks mostly like her RainWing mother - the only SandWing part of her being the hooked barb on the end of her tail. Personality Squirreltail is a selfish enough dragonet. She believes that the world revolves around specifically her, and that her platoons of friends should treat her like royalty. This being said, Squirreltail makes sure that nobody knows of her meek origins. Squirreltail enjoys the company of her one true friend, a young, shy dragonet by the name of Tropical. She is extremely defensive and protective of him - basically, anyone who has the nerve to be mean to him will feel her claws and teeth. She is also forever resentful of the fact that she doesn't have a breathweapon, like the other SandWing dragonets. She acts like she loves the fact that she has venom, but inside, where nobody sees, she really, really wishes she could breathe fire instead. Squirreltail is clever and charming as well, and can be slightly dramatic. History Squirreltail hatched in Possibility to a RainWing mother, four years before the War of SandWing Succession ended. Her father was a cold, unfeeling Sandwing who had supported Blister. Squirreltail's original name had been Moonstone, but when her father fled in fear of his safety her mother changed her name to 'Squirreltail.' They made an agreement to never mention her father, and life continued. Squirreltail always knew that she was more 'beautiful' than other dragonets, and she used to this to her advantage. She was able to get almost anything she wanted... It started small. Squirreltail would cry over how hungry she was in front of a merchant, who would give her something out of sympathy. It got worse as Squirreltail moved from food to jewellery - and now she has a stash of various gemstones and jewels in her room. Tropical - her best friend and adopted brother - disapproved of this greatly and said that it was giving her a 'bad reputation.' However, what really gave her a reputation (aside from her looks) was the best selling novel that she wrote when she was around seven. It was a tragic romance entitled 'The Broken Rose.' She plans for it to be a trilogy and is currently working on the second book. Category:Dragonets Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Birchfrost22) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Writer)